2 girls don't make a right
by PiCItUPs60
Summary: Heero the cold prince never thought he would fall in love with the princess. But to also have a fatal attraction to her bodyguard. Which one is he suppose to choose. Will he make the right Choice? R+R...Please!!!


Disclaimer:  It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood. I decided that all my other fics would be deleted. I did it. I'm so very sorry to all who liked them other stories. I wasn't inspired to write those stories anymore… So, I'm going to write a new one. I hope you enjoy it and please say you won't get mad at me for deleting my other stories. 

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            The glowing orange sun started to drift down making the sky look blood red. There in the distance he walked. He walked like a man with such graceful steps. He had piercing blue eyes that could make you melt into the depths of the ocean. His chocolate brown hair looked teasingly good to eat. (Funny!) " Miss Sylvia," he called out from the distance. " Miss Sylvia I love yo…" he said once more but couldn't finish. 

            " Princess Sylvia!" Sylvia shot up from her bed. She was having the most wonderful dream ever, until her bodyguard had to wake her up. She breathed heavily, and sat up straight. " What is it Relena?" 

            The blue-eyed beauty (I'm sorry I don't like Sylvia, but she's part of the story) waited for the reply of the woman in front of her. Relena snorted, and shook her head. " You've been sleeping for a long time. It's almost noon already!" Relena grunted, " Hurry up and change. Her majesty needs a word with you." 

            Relena got up and opened the door. She looked back and smirked at Sylvia. " I'm sorry for waking you up from a good dream!" She practically laughed, and walked out the door, leaving a steaming Sylvia lying in bed. 

            Sylvia Noventa was the princess and only daughter of the Noventas. She was at the young age of 18. It was that time of year where she would be queen also, but her parents needed to find a suitable man. She had dirty blonde hair with also sparkling blue eyes. " Relena you always make me up from good dreams," she stood up and started to get dressed. 

            Outside the door, Relena had on the biggest smirk. " I'm the one who has to wake you up anyway!" She whispered under breath, and banged on the door because she was getting very impatient. " Hurry up Princess!" 

            " I'm coming Relena!" Sylvia screamed, and also chuckled to herself. Her bodyguard was Relena Peacecraft. Relena had ocean blue eyes with the same color hair as hers. She had a masculine body yet with curves any woman would die for. Sylvia kind of envied Relena for that kind of body, but she was the princess. She didn't learn the kind of stuff Relena did. Relena learned fighting, and violence, but she learned how to be a civilized person who believed in peace. " This is going to be a long day!" her mind screamed. 

In the Yuy Kingdom

            " Heero, stop this fighting with Duo!" Queen Yuy scolded her son. Heero Yuy the cold prince grunted. He was having a spare with Duo when his mother had to interrupt everything. 

            Duo sighed in exhaustion and said, " Oh my God. Thank you for saving me your Majesty!" 

            " My son, Heero, I have some news for you!" The queen giggled. She led her son back into the castle-leaving Duo to rest. 

            " What is it mother?" Heero asked grunting, and crossing his hands over his chest. He stood up straight because of the face of his mother. His mother had the face of 'I have chosen your destiny again'. 

            His mother smiled, and giggled. " I have some good news. I have been through the thought of you turning 19. I have talked with one of my old friends who is the queen of a far kingdom. She has a daughter your age and…" Her cold son cut off Queen Yuy. 

            " No, I will not," Heero plainly stated. Heero Yuy had blue eyes, and messy brown hair. His hair hid half of his face, and his eyes were blue as the ocean. He was a handsome boy to say at the least with a great body for he was a fighting champion. 

            The queen frowned. " Heero this is for your own good! I have already set arrangements for them to come tomorrow. You will be king," His mother stated. She patted his head gently. Heero looked up at his mother. " I'm expecting you to be nice. She is a very nice girl," His mother said and left the room, " I'll see you at dinner." 

            " Great all I need is a girl who wants me for money, looks, and sex. I have to get rid of this girl," He muttered, and turned around to look for his knights.

In the Noventa Kingdom

            Sylvia panted as he ran down the hallway. " Wait up, Relena!" She cried. Relena stopped for a short period then went on walking.  

            " You took a long time Princess," Relena snorted, and crossed her hands over her chest. 

            Sylvia kept on running. She was wearing a lavender silky dress. It went only down to her knees. It had one strap on the left side, and with two slits. " Relena I command you to stop!" She screamed. 

            Relena reluctantly stopped. She turned right around to face Sylvia. " Your daydreams should be a little less shorter," 

            " Ugh!" Sylvia gasped. 

            They both walked quietly without saying a word to each other. Relena was wearing a formal Chinese dress. It was decorated with the background a dark blue color, and with gray flowers imprinted on it. Her hair was in two buns, both tied up by chopsticks. Her eyes were fixed in a glare. They reached to door, and Sylvia was about to open it when Relena grabbed her hand. " Whatever you do, do not take it badly. What your mother is doing is for a good future of the kingdom." Relena stated and silently walked away leaving Sylvia dumbfounded. 

            Sylvia then opened the door, and greeted, " Good afternoon mother," Sylvia had on a bright smile. 

            " My dear, I have some good news." Her mother smiled. 

            " What is it?"

            " Well, since you are almost 19, it is time we find you a husband," Her mother smile grew bigger. 

            Sylvia's face was full of happiness yet full of sadness. " Mother shouldn't I marry for love," she said. 

            Her mother's smile grew small. " Yes, it is injustice, but I feel this man is truly the right man. Please understand what I'm trying to say. I love you my dear. I'm just trying to do the right thing," Her mother stated. 

            Sylvia nodded. " I guess it won't be that bad. He might be the one from my dream," she silently thought and left her mother to find Relena. 

            She found Relena leaning against the wall. Her eyes were closed. She was about to tap her shoulder when Relena growled, " Back already?" 

            This startled Sylvia. " My gosh, don't do that Relena!" 

            " Maybe you should learn how to keep our hands to yourself," Relena said opening her eyes. She lifted one of her eyebrows. " You heard the news already?" She asked. 

            Sylvia sighed, and sat on a chair. " Yes, I have. And its not fair," Sylvia cried and threw her hands up in the air. 

            Relena smirked. " Did you know there's one catch?" 

            " Tell me! What didn't my mother tell me?" Sylvia sighed. 

            Relena chuckled. " Why don't you go pack your stuff?"

            " Why?" Sylvia asked. 

            " Didn't you know that you're going to go tomorrow?" Relena smirked. Sylvia's expression changed. 

            Sylvia sighed and got up. " Are you coming with me?" 

            " Yes, I already packed," Relena plainly stated. 

            " Are you going to help me pack?" Sylvia asked before leaving. 

            Relena then put on a grin. She raised one eyebrow. She plainly answered, " No," she started to say, " You're a big girl, do it yourself." 

            Sylvia growled and walked off. Relena then smiled a fake smile and walked off also. 

            In the Yuy Kingdom in the Lady's Room 

            " Did you hear Heero's going to have his bride come tomorrow?" Hilde squeaked with delight. 

            A blond hair woman answered, " Yes, I heard." Her name was Dorothy.

            " I wonder what she'll be like," Catharine wondered out loud. 

            " Well, she better not be a bitchy slut with a bad attitude," Sally cried, and washed her hands. 

            They all giggled. " I hear that her name is Sylvia Noventa," Hilde spoke. 

            " Yes, I heard that they're family is a great ruler," Dorothy added. 

            " Well, wealthy or not I still don't trust this Sylvia!" Sally shouted. 

            " Sally why do you have to be so negative about this?" Cathy asked. 

            Sally smiled sadly. " I love Heero as my brother. He is called the 'cold prince'. I want someone to melt the ice around him, and just don't believe Sylvia is the one. By the way it looks it would take 1 cold person to melt Heero's heart." 

            " You're right in a way. I've seen this Sylvia. She has blue eyes, and honey blonde hair. She has curves, and a great personality, but I doubt Heero will find his perfect bride in her." Hilde sighed. 

            " Have you ever seen her bodyguard?" Dorothy asked. 

            " Why?" All of them asked at the same time. 

            Dorothy smirked. " I hear that her bodyguard is a woman." She said. 

            " Is she coming with Sylvia?" Catharine asked. 

            Dorothy nodded. " I think the bodyguard would make a better fit with Heero then Sylvia," 

            Outside with the Knights and Heero

            " Damnit!" Heero yelled and started to hit Trowa Barton faster. 

            Trowa dodged his blow and stopped him. " Heero, calm down. This is not the end of the world." 

            " It is to him," Duo laughed. 

            " Shut up Maxwell," Wufei hollered. 

            Quatre Winner laughed also and said, " Heero do you know what you're wife looks like?" 

            Heero stopped and looked at him. " Don't want to, and don't care," 

            " I would like to know," Duo smiled. 

            " You're with Lady Hilde remember that," Quatre warned. 

            " Isn't Heero's bride to be Sylvia Noventa?" Wufei asked while his arms crossed his chest. 

            Heero froze. Sylvia Noventa? Why her, his mind thought. " Did you say Sylvia Noventa?" Heero asked walking closer to Quatre. 

            " Well, Wufei said it not me," Quatre said. 

            Wufei smirked. " Who cares Quatre? Tell us about her!" 

            "  Well, she has blue eyes and honey blonde hair. She has a good personality," Quatre smiled. 

            " Tell us about the body!" Duo yelled. 

            " Shut up Duo," Trowa said. 

            Quatre sighed. " She also has a bodyguard." 

            " Yeah so?" Heero asked. 

            " Well, her bodyguard is a little over protective of Sylvia. And well, the bodyguard is a woman with a cold personality," Quatre said. 

            Heero thought about it. " What does she look like?"  
  


            " They're about almost the same in looks," Zeches said walking into the scene. 

            " Yes, how do you know that?" Quatre asked. 

            " I met the bodyguard. She's quite a cold person yet she's very well beautiful. I must say she's a little more beautiful then Sylvia," Zeches laughed. 

            Heero thought about that too. " How did you meet her?" 

            " I'm keeping a little secret from you guys," 

            " Out with it then," Wufei hollered. 

            Zeches smiled. " All will come in due time." He said and walked for the gardens. 

            " I'll have to get rid of this girl faster than I can think of," Heero thought and walked away.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sorry. It must have sucked. Review  please and I'll continue.

             __


End file.
